IE GO Chrono Stone: Idol Revolution
by SapphireSpade
Summary: Takes place after Chrono Stone and season 2 of IE GO Live Start. A new evil arise wanted to take all the radiance from all the worlds and dimensions. Join the Prism Stars when they go all different worlds with new friends!


**Okay I know I haven't finished IE GO Live Start yet, but since I published the preview of IE GO Galaxy: The World of Music, I'm going to write the preview of IE GO Chrono Stone.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone or the OCs except mine! Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone belongs to Level-5! And the Prism Stars and Pretty Rhythm Series belongs to Takara Tomy! And the song that I used for this preview belongs to Mermaid Melody Pichi Pichi Pitch. Kaze Wa Fuiteiru is from AKB48.**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**~In an Unknown Place~**

A girl with magneta hair that is tied in pigtails while the bangs remains over her turquoise eyes was the final match of Chrono Storm vs. The Lagoon on the screen.

"Saikyou Eleven Hadou!"

Tenma shouted as he dribbles with the ball, followed by Tsurugi and Fei. When he jumps, the background becomes rainbow-colored. Tenma advances flying and his teammates transform into golden arrows of light that reached Tenma, charging the ball with golden light. When there's enough light, Tenma shoots with the ball inside a golden sphere of light that emits rainbow flashes, scoring the fourth goal for Chrono Storm.

"Chrono Storm..." The girl murmurred. She can see a aura around all the members of the Chrono Storm. Their auras shining so brightly.

"They shine so brightly..." she smirked.

"Just like those countless worlds in all dimensions..." a hologram of all worlds that are in darker colored.

Just then, a cat appears behind the Magneta Haired Girl. It's a violet colored cat with amethyst colored accent on them. It has purple colored in the inside of her ears and on the tip of her tail. It has an indigo ribbon-collared around its neck that has a silver music note charm on it. Its eyes are purple. On its head there's a silver beaded-crown.

"Is everything ready, Kagayaku?" the girl asked.

"Hai, everything is prepared. What's our next target?" a voice said

"Our next target..." a picture of the Chrono Storm team. "Is them."

"Right away, Ojou-sama."

The girl left the screen room along with the violet cat. They traveled to the world where the Chrono Storm is played.

**~In Future City~**

All the Protocol Omega, Perfect Cascade, and the Second Stage Children members were beaten down by an unknown team.

"Sigh... they lack of radiance..." one from the unknown team sighed.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Alpha said as he tried to stand up.

"There's no need for you to know." the other one from the unknown team said.

A girl with puple eyes and dark purple hair that reaches to her shoulders and a indigo-collared ribbon that has a silver music charm on her neck steps up from her team. She's wearing a captain's band.

"We're looking for a certain team called Chrono Storm." she looks at the beaten players and shook her head and said, "But, it looks like their not in this era..."

"What do you want from Chrono Storm?" Meia asked.

She turned her back and walks away, ignoring Meia's question. The rest of her team followed behind.

'Fei... minna..." Saru thought as he tried to get up and stop the unknown team from finding Fei and the other Chrono Storm members, but he fell unconscious.

**~At Raimon Soccer Field~**

The Raimon team, along with Fei, Torb, Kinako and Zanark are doing a practice match aginst each other- Chrono Storm vs. Raimon Eleven at the soccer field. Their coaches had went to the Prism Stadium for the next concert. As they were about to start, they were interruped by another soccer being kicked right in the middle of the field.

"Found you~" all the Raimon team and Chrono Storm turned their heads to see the person who kicked the ball. They saw the same dark purple shoulder-length hair girl that is in Future City.

"Chrono Storm." the girl said.

"Who are you?" Shindou asked the girl.

"My name doesn't matter to you all." the girl said as she grinned.

"All I want is your radiance."

"Our radiance?" Shinsuke inquired.

"What do you mean?" Fei asked.

The girl didn't say anything. Her music note charm began to glow as the rest of her team appeared behind her. The Raimon team and Chrono Storm were shocked when the girl's team appeared.

"How about I'll answer all of your questions when we challenge you in a soccer match?" the girl suggested.

No one didn't say anything. The Chrono Storm team takes their positions and started warming up. The girl's team did the same but did not warm up.

"I wonder who is she?" Kinako inquired.

"I'm having a bad feeling about this girl..." Torb added.

"More importantly, we won't let them pass us." Kirino encouraged the two.

At the front of the defenders, the midfielders and the forwards are also have suspicions to the mysterious girl.

"I wonder what that girl meant about our radiance." Taiyou wonders.

"I don't know, but we have to be careful." Shindou replied.

"Hai." Tenma nodded and shouted, "Minna! Mixi-Trans!"

"MIXI-TRANS!" The Chrono Storm shouted as they Mixi-trans as the Strongest Eleven in History.

The girl smirked when she really saw the Chrono Storm team Mixi-trans.

"So this is Mixi Max, huh? How interesting."

"I knew you say that." Zanark commented the girl's interested, "I'll beat you like a pulp, so be ready!"

"He~, I wonder where do you get those confidence from?" the girl inquired.

They heard the whistle and Tsurugi passed the ball to Zanark, which he dashed towards the other half of the field.

"Out of my way!" Zanark shouted as he charges in. But to his and everyone's surprised that the players didn't move a inch.

"Nani?!" Zanark said in shocked.

"Why are all standing for?!" Nishiki shouted.

None of them didn't say anything or move.

"What are they waiting for?" Tsurugi inquired.

"So that how it is." Zanark remarked, "I resurrect it right here and now!"

"Great Max na Ore! Super!"

Zanark charges his hand and creates a giant golden storm of hot wind. While being enwrapped in the storm, Zanark charges his leg and kicks the ball. The ball goes towards the goal, with a trail of the golden storm behind it.

"Black Hole..."

The goalkeeper murmured her hissatsu as she summons a black hole above her. She guides the black hole in front of her as it sucks out Zanark's hissatsu shoot. The ball went to end of the black hole and landed on the goalkeepers hands.

Everyone was shocked when Zanark's shoot was stopped.

"No way..." Sangoku said.

"She blocked Zanark's shoot!" Hikaru shouted.

The goalkeeper smirked as she dropped the ball and kicks it before it hits the ground towards Tenma. Tenma caught the ball and see the other teammates standing in their same spots.

"Why are you all waiting for?" Tenma asked the purple haired girl, who is a forward.

"We're waiting for your hissatsu, Saikyou Eleven Hadou, nee?" The girl replied.

"Why does she wants us to use Saikyou Eleven Hadou?" Shindou inquired.

"More importantly, let's use it!" Tenma shouted as he dribbles the ball while Tsurugi and Fei are following him.

"Saikyou Eleven Hadou!"

Tenma used Saikyou Eleven Hadou to score their first goal.

"I see it..." the purple girl remarked as she dashes to the front of the goal, "The radiance!"

The purple haired girl draws a treble clef with her finger. She grabs it and waves it like a baton. The shoot was blocked much to everyone's shocked.

"No way!" Fei shouted.

"She even blocked Saikyou Eleven Hadou!" Tenma exclaimed.

"Is that even possible?!" Wonderbot shouted.

The shoot's light was being absorbed by the girl's music note charm. The shoot's light was completely absorbed into the music note charm and the ball dropped into the ground.

"So this is Chrono Storm's radiance..." the girl said.

"Tell us! What are you really after for?!" Shindou asked the girl angrily.

"Impatient, huh?" the girl said as she smirked, "Well I guess I can tell you now."

She touch her music note charm as it turns to headphone mic set and place it on her head. The same thing for the rest of her teammates.

"What are their doing?" Kinako wondered as Torb began to freaked out.

The Raimon team's eyes widened, as they knew what the other team is doing.

"Don't tell me-" Tsurugi began but he was cut off by the purple haired girl.

"Saa, we'll show you our play of soccer!" the girl shouted as she and her other teammates started to sing.

**(Insert Kuro no Kyousoukyoku ~concerto~ by Black Beauty Sisters from Mermaid Melody)**

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Yami no FORIA_

A jolt of pain went through the Chrono Storm's heads.

"GYAAA!" the Chrono Storm screamed in pain as they clutched their heads.

_Shinju no kizuna ubae_

Another jolt of pain went through the Raimon's team, the managers and Wonderbot caused them to scream in pain as they clutched their heads.

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Saa! Hajimaru utsukushiku karei na SHOU_

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Uta ni nosete_

_Kodama suru yami no chikara_

The Chrono Storm team collapsed into the ground still clutching on their heads.

"What is this song?!" Aoi shouted still clutching her head.

"It's painful!" Akane screamed.

"Stop it!" Midori try to told the other team to stop, but no success.

_Heiwa nante maboroshi_

_Kagami ni utsuranu mayakashi_

_Nami no ito o karamasetara hikishio ni naru_

"What kind of song their singing?!" Kurumada shouted.

"It hurts!" Hayami whined.

"Just who are these team?!" Kariya shouted.

_Kokoro ni aru maryoku o itazura na biyaku ni kaete_

_Yowai mono o madowasete yuku deshou_

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Kuroi nami to kanadeau kono MERODI_

Everyone screamed in agony as the other team sing.

_Voice In the Dark!_

_Ai o tomete katachi naki kusari to nare!_

_Uzumaku RIFUREIN de..._

_Shinju no kizuna ubae_

The Chrono Storm breathing heavily after being overwhelmed by the song.

"What's with this song?" Tenma questioned. Then, Tenma notice the aura of his Mixi Max. It reverts him back to normal. The same thing goes to the rest of the Chrono Storm.

"Our Mixi Max..." Shindou said in shocked.

"It doesn't work on the other team?" Fei inquired.

The girl look at the Chrono Storm with a boring expression.

"Ah~, I was expecting all of you to shine." the girl sighed and takes out a whip that has a music note handle on.

"But I can take your radiance now." the girl swings her whip towards Tenma. Tenma can't move due to the song the other team had overwhelmed him.

Everyone eyes widened in horror as their captain is going to be hit.

"TENMA/CAPTAIN!"

Just then a barrier of light had protected Tenma from being hit by the whip.

"Nani?!" the girl said shocked.

Tenma heard singing. It sounded familiar to him. The same thing goes to the Raimon team.

"Kaze wa Fuiteiru?" Aoi guessed the song.

"Could it be Prism Stars?" Kirino inquired.

The unknown team also hear the song. The purple haired girl turned to see the source of the song and her eyes widened. She could see a high aura from there.

"That radiance is much higher than them..." she puts her whip back at her waist and disappears from sight along with her team.

"Where do think their going?" Nishiki asked.

Then, everyone's eyes widened knowing what the other team is heading.

"Their heading to the Prism Stadium!" Shindou exclaimed.

"Then we have to have to warn the Prism Stars!" Tenma said and was about to move, but he doesn't have his strength to get up and went unconcious. Same goes for everyone.

**~At the Prism Stadium~**

"Minna arigatou!" the younger Prism Stars took a bow after they finished their final song.

Just before they could leave the stage, a black music note hit with full force caused to destroyed the stage. The crowd got panicked and start running for their lives.

"N-nani?!" Yanagi exclaimed.

"Our stadium is being destroyed!" Miyuri added.

Just then something is floating towards to the Prism Stars. The girls prepared themselves on the object but the saw a girl with dark purple shoulder-length hair, purple eyes and a indigo ribbon-collar music note charm standing on a black star.

"Found you~, radiant girls." the girl said.

"Who are you?!" Tyka asked the girl angrily.

"I wish I can tell you my name but," a huge number of black music notes appeared around her, "I have to take all of your radiance first!" She kicks the black music notes towards the Prism Stars.

The Prism Stars used their hissatsu to defend themselves, but the black notes were too fast for them to call them out. All the Prism Stars were lying on the floor injured, too injured to move. The purple haired girl took out her whip and pointed at Akara.

"You'll be the first to get your radiance sucked up!" the girl shouted as she ready to swings her whip to Akara.

"AKARA/AKARA-CHAN/AKA-CHAN!" the rest of the Prism Stars cried out their captain's name.

But just as before the girl's can hit Akara-

_"WHISTLE!"_

Everyone heard a train whistle.

_"WHISTLE!"_

The train whistle they heard is from up there. To everyone's shock, a train appeared in the sky.

"Tsk. They found us." the girl said as she disappeared.

Akara tried to look at the train, but head started to feel dizzy. She saw a figure coming towards her way.

"Who...are...you...?" Akara mumbled as she fell unconcious.

* * *

**Spring: Who do think who's the Prism Stars's saviour?! Anyways, I know I need to finished Live Start and/or Tears of the Butterfly, but daijoubu! I will finish to them even if I grown old! So what do you think?**

**Review if you like the story!**


End file.
